


Launching Onself At the Love of Your Immortal Life

by RangerHorseTug



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley and Aziraphale get excited to see each other, Fluff, M/M, like picture those military personnel getting welcomed home, mentioned violence from Hell, not graphic in the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerHorseTug/pseuds/RangerHorseTug
Summary: Fill for the Good Omen's Kink Meme."Listen, aziraphale and Crowley always act so nonchalant when they meet one another in the show, and I think it's sad. They're best friends/in love, I want to see them being super excited to meet again."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Launching Onself At the Love of Your Immortal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the full prompt: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?replyto=2960473

It had been a rough couple of months after the nonstarter of the Apocalypse. A few weeks after their trials, Crowley had been summoned back down to Hell. While Heaven was very hands off, going down the route of 'if God did not strike him down and the Hellfire failed, then we can just ignore the renegade angel and go about as if he did not exist', Hell was the absolute opposite. To have one of their own rebel against them burned hot under their ribs. If Crowley was so fixated on an angel, then they would remind him that he was a demon, cursed to break every one of God's Creations. 

Time in Hell sped by Crowely, months on Earth translating into years. But for Aziraphale, on Earth, time seemed to slow to a crawl, the angel trying to get his demon back. Aziraphale was determined. He was Created to be a protector and a warrior, and if Hell thought that they could take something of his, then they were woefully wrong. It seemed like Hell had forgotten the awesome, horrifying power of an avenging angel. When Aziraphale noticed that Hell was sending up replacements, half bit excuses for his darling Crowley, the angel realized how he could get his demon back. 

Each new demon was hunted down and discorporated or smote without remorse. No matter what they did or how they hid, Aziraphale thwarted them and removed them from Earth. Heaven had congratulated him at the nine month mark for his diligence, but Aziraphale wasn't yet satisfied. He would not stop until Crowley was back on Earth and safe in his bookshop. In fact, the angel had recruited the eager help offered by Anathema, Newt, and the Them to research runes and the like which would prevent summoning and repel both angels and demons who held any malicious intent within themselves. 

It was nine months, three weeks, five days, twelve hours, forty two minutes, and thirty nine seconds since Crowley was summoned and pulled to Hell when a wet, dripping note of hellish origin appeared on his desk when Aziraphale was doing some extra research himself. Aziraphale could almost scream when he read the chicken scratch writing. 

**"WE AQUIESCE."**

It only took a few moments before he felt his wonderful demon grace the surface of the earth once more. Rushing out of the door with a quick thought spared to grab his coat and an extra pair of Crowley's sunglasses- just in case. Practically flying past people, the angel's feet led him to the highly populated Saint James Park. Desperately whipping his head around to hopefully catch a glimpse of flaming red hair, Aziraphale's hands worried at each other. _"Angel!"_

The desperate shout had the angel whipping around, seeing his demon running at a full on sprint towards him. Crowley looked pale, gaunt, and way too thin. Translucent skin stretched across fragile bone spoke of hidden mistreatments but Aziraphale didn't have time to really dwell on how he would take care of Crowley when he got the demon home, for Crowley had launched himself at his angel. 

Aziraphale's arms quickly came up and around Crowley, holding him tight aroung his middle as he spun them around a few times in order to reduce the momentum. While still spinning Aziraphale took his demon's face from his shoulder so he could kiss him. The kiss was desperate and needy, their essences merging together, creating one amalgamation of their love for one another. In that moment, something shifted. They were both angel and demon yet neither at the same time. They overlapped and covered one another, pushing out heavenly and hellish influence alike, their pure Love pouring into the gaps left behind. Instead of being black or white, divided by their affinity for evil or good, they were now connected by a silver strand of ineffability, denoting that they were something other than their two former factions.

Crowley pulled back and renestled himself into the safety of his angel's neck, finally releasing the sobs that had been building up within him. _"Angel,"_ he heaved, tears dampening Aziraphale's jacket. "I thought I would never see you again."

Pale fingers entiwined themselves into ruby hair, the angel keeping a hold of his thigh, the demon's long legs having wrapped themselves around the angel's middle. "Oh my darling. My dearheart. I would never sit aside as they took you away from me. You were meant to stay with me for the rest of our forever. I got you back and I am never letting you go- our friends have been helping me find you and keeping us safe." This garnered a new wave of harsh sobs. 

Suddenly a loud crash of applause sounded, bursting the two's bubble. Crowley tensed in Aziraphale's arms and the angel would deny tightening his hold on his demon. But he quickly adapted, flashing a smile beforewalking to the exit. Surprisingly, or rather not so, the Bently was idling, a tire up on the curve. She always knew when her demon needed her.

Sliding into the front was awkward as Crowley refused to let go of Aziraphale, but the Bently ended up tilting her seats slightly, sliding the duo past the steering wheel and into Aziraphale's normal spot. She could drive herself just fine thank you very much. And Angel better only be focused on taking care of her Speed Demon.  
\---

There was a flurry of movement when Aziraphale opened the doors, the humans that they met at the airbase surrounding them. Carefully Aziraphale used his wings to brush everyone back, silently letting them know that right now Crowley needed space. The immortal duo had done this many times over. One or both of them utterly rejoicing at the sight of the other, throwing themselves into the arms of the single being that actually cared, that provided a safe place for the other. There was a countless amount of times that the two had utterly freaked out at seeing the other, yelling and embracing, burrowing themselves into the single being that _understood_.

It had happened after the Flood, Aziraphale quickly rushing over to Crowley when he saw the demon surrounded by children, actually alive instead of discorporated like Heaven had told him would happen should there be any demons around to tempt Noah and his family. Aziraphale had quickly asked the demon what they were up to, leading the demon to obvious answers, letting Crowley lie about the fact that these children had _obviously_ been spared by the Almighty and they had just taken the chance to corrupt them. Aziraphale didn't leave Crowley's vincinity for a week, just happy to know that the only being kind to him had survived, regardless of the fact that they were a demon.

It had happened after Pompeii. Aziraphale had been called back to Heaven to give a report and had seen a certain demon disappear into the roaring inferno. Once back, he had searched everywhere for the demon. He did find him after a while, covered in healing burns that told of the fact that the demon before him had saved as many as he could, even if it was one person. Aziraphale had made himself at home at the head of Crowley's cot, putting the demon's head on his thigh. When Crowley woke up, he would be calm and peaceful, glad that he had someone looking out for him.

It had happened after Yeshua had been died and buried. Crowley had found the angel's hut and just threw herself into the angel's lap, uncaring of the fact that Aziraphale could readily smite him. Crowley whispered about how she had helped the ever so young Miriam with her birth, helped her raise the babe because it was obvious that she was so lost and so very scared. She whispered of showing the son of God the world as she played with the fabric of the angel's robes. She whispered of the boy's kindness, trying to prevent his fate yet the boy appeasing her, giving her that knowing smile. 

Aziraphale sought out Crowley when he heard that Yeshua was getting resurrected and then taken to his rightful place in Heaven. If the angel's robes were a bit stained with tears of a demon, no one knew.

It had happened after the Salem witch trials ended, Aziraphale being sent to smooth the ruffled feathers. Crowley had just about attacked him, just folding into his arms. She was once again singed but whole. Crowley didn't let go of the angel for the rest of the night. 

It had happened after the church bombing, albiet once Crowley had parked his car outside of the bookshop. They both sat frozen, Aziraphale realizing that he did indeed love the demon sitting just next to him, that the Love that had somehow always buzzed whenever the demon was around wasn't the demon's aura affecting his senses, that it was actually Crowley's love for him, an angel, packed so tightly into that hole that God left behind when she Fell the angels. And yet, despite all of the hiding, the huge expanse that the Love took up, a lot still spilled over. And so, mind made up, the angel grabbed the demon's arm and tugged him into the bookshop. Dropping his carpet bag next to the door, Aziraphale pushed Crowley towards a couch as he locked his doors and renewed his wards. The angel then turned to see Crowley wincing and gently lifting his feet off the floor and laying on the couch. Aziraphale had tenderly taken care of Crowley's feet that night, and once he was done, hands washed, he held the demon's face in his hands, and kissed Crowley. They held each other tight that night, sharing timid kisses, oh so afraid of their respected offices, but taking a quiet solace in each other. 

It had happened after Crowley delivered the Antichrist, the demon skidding into the bookshop. He had frantically checked his angel over, before gathering the love of his life up in his arms before whispering about what he had just done. 

It had happened after the Apocalypse and once they got back from their trials, embracing instead of shaking hands to switch back. 

Of course it had happened a countless amount of times in between, coincidences and run ins leading the two to light up and bask in the fact that they weren't alone.  
\---

God smiled at her Creations, happy to have them truly be changed into beings of _their own side_. For the rest of forever the two would get to see each other whenever they wished to, to embrace and hold whenever they wanted, to Love each other without fear for the rest of time.

If their old sides were confused on how they could not touch the two, could not control them, that they were so different, like their molecules were just moved slightly to the left, God would not utter a word. 

Her Will was Ineffable after all.


End file.
